


Prompt 13 (Jinhai 3)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “I’ll keep you warm.”





	Prompt 13 (Jinhai 3)

Warnings for cheating. A little more risqué than what I am used to writing.  
—  
“Got you.”  
The voice sounds behind me right as a pair of arms wrap around me. A startled shriek leaves my lips and I am spun around to face someone. My hands reach for my weapon before it is ripped away from me and discarded somewhere in the pasture.  
There is a dizzying moment where I am afraid of what is happening before I come to my senses. My gaze zeroes in on Jinhai before me. He wears a triumphant smirk and his hands move for my waist.  
“The hell are you doing?!” I resist against him and try to shove him off. My attempts are futile in comparison with his strength. If anything, my outburst makes the smirk on his lips grow.  
My question goes unanswered, Jinhai merely tightens his grip on me and smiles in a way that makes me feel like I need to shower.  
“I see you got my message,” he murmurs. His eyes take a sweep of me, catalog every inch, and his grip grows stronger.  
I bite down on my lip and try to free myself from his arms. It is impossible to do so, my strength is nothing compared to his. After much struggle, I resign myself to simply remaining rigid in his hands. My fists clench at my sides.  
“Kind of hard to miss a crow,” I hiss. I yank the small scroll of paper from my pant’s pocket.  
The crow had arrived at my tent early in the morning and had dropped it off in front of me. I had been fortunate that none of my friends had been awake at that time. Had anyone seen that crow arrive, I have no idea what excuse I would have been able to produce. Although, given my past as a terrible actress, it wouldn’t have been a great one.  
I unroll the scroll and thrust it at his chest. It bounces off and falls at our feet. He hardly even glances at it.  
“What if one my friends had found that instead of me?” I grind my teeth and try to pry his fingers off my waist.  
Jinhai snorts and his smirk widens. “My crows are smart enough to know when a threat looms near. You were the intended target, so you were the only one who would have seen it.”  
I clench my jaw, resist the urge to swear at him, and succeed in prying off one hand. His left hand falls from my waist and I am able to breathe just a little bit easier.  
Right as I am about to work on his right, however, his left hand goes up to the back of my neck and knots in the hair there while his right moves so that it is fully wrapped around my form.  
I hiss in pain as his grip gets impossibly tight. This time, I don’t bother resisting as I know it is futile.  
“What did you need to tell me then?” I spit it out at him with as much contempt as I can muster. His grip on me is like a vice and his gaze scorches my skin. It makes me feel nauseous to realize that I am entirely at his mercy.  
My friends and lover are far from us. The camps we set up for the upcoming battle are as far from the Witch Queen’s castle as we could get them. Were I to scream now, the sound would probably not even carry to the soldiers patrolling the perimeter of our encampment. I am entirely alone and defenseless. If Jinhai wants to kill me, his task will be completed with relative ease.  
My conflict must be plain on my face because Jinhai laughs. The sound is a terrible scrape against his throat that makes me wince. There are many things about Jinhai that disgust me, but his laugh and smile are the worst. It is as if a monster like him was not born for delight so his body twists it into something terrible.  
“Fear not, little bird, I have no interest in killing you,” Jinhai’s voice cuts through my thoughts and he inches closer, “I merely wished to kill time before the battle starts.”  
His hand at my throat moves to my cheek. Rather than stroking it, his nails scrape against it. He doesn’t put pressure in them, careful not to leave a mark, yet I swallow nervously all the same.  
My hand bats his away and I wish I could reach my sword feet away from us.  
“So you know about the attack,” I distract. My teeth gnaws on my lip. Reiner had been under the impression that our little plan to attack the castle would be a surprise, but I guess the Generals are not as stupid as we thought.  
Jinhai hums and withdraws his hand.  
“My animals hear all. Fear not, little bird, Magnus has no knowledge of it. Tomorrow, when your war-horn sounds, it will take him by surprise.”  
“Why wouldn’t you tell your fellow General that you will be attacked tomorrow?” I narrow my eyes at him and tense my body in suspicion.  
If this is a trick, if Jinhai is lying and he has told the others, then I have to go back to the camp and warn my friends.  
I ready my body to take off and sprint. I’ve never been a good runner, but I might be able to outrun him and reach the encampment-  
Jinhai moves both arms in a hurry so that I am crushed against him. I shriek again as I am slammed into his body. My hands beat at his grip but he doesn’t move.  
“Now, now, I wasn’t done with you. No running off,” he murmurs into my ear.  
His breath is burning against the side of my face and I suppress a shiver. He hums and presses his nose to the side of my hair. I feel him take in my scent and resist the urge to move my head away.  
“To answer your question, I care not for the outcome of the battle. If Magnus wins, I keep my beasts and live in the castle. If the false lord wins, I flee into the woods and keep my beasts. Either outcome is fine with me. So, your little surprise attack can stay a secret for now,” Jinhai moves his face so that it is now on my neck. I make a face in disgust and try to move away, but the awkward way I am positioned due to his embrace renders this impossible. I am forced to grit my teeth and bear it as he continues to take in my scent like an animal.  
“Then what is your message about?” I hiss it at him with as much venom as I can pack into six words. It hardly has any effect.  
“I told you, I just wanted to kill time before we are both sent to fight. You are incredibly entertaining and the other Generals bore me.”  
I wrinkle my nose and move away from his embrace. Surprisingly, he lets me lean back so that I am no longer crushed against him.  
My hands clench at the fabric of his clothing and I form a fist around it in frustration.  
“I am not your toy,” I snarl.  
He chuckles again and his gaze burns me. It pulses with excitement and lust.  
I suddenly realize how he was hoping I’d entertain him, and I feel sick.  
“You’re a pig!” I shriek.  
I shove him with as much force as I can and manage to send him back a step. My actions surprise him and he releases me.  
My new freedom comes as such a surprise that I don’t even think about running. Instead, I clench my hands into fists and take a protective stance. Every part of me that he’s touched burns with anger. I want to badly bash his face in and wipe the disgusting smirk off his face.  
Jinhai, however, seems unbothered by my temper. He recovers after a pause and grins so that his teeth are showing. He doesn’t move to grab me again, but I know I am trapped either way.  
My sword is too far from me, Jinhai is too fast, and I am not strong enough to punch him. Once more, I am entirely at his mercy without him even needing to hold me in place.  
I clench my jaw to keep the muscle in my cheek from pulsing.  
“You act as if you would hate it,” Jinhai remarks. His gaze still burns with lust.  
“I would hate it, you disgusting-“  
Jinhai clicks his tongue at me and takes a step forward. I take a step back and my hands shake in anger. He seems not to care.  
He tilts his head to the side and a sleazy grin spreads across his features. It sparks waves of revulsion in me and I grind my teeth.  
“That is not what happened last time, little bird. If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy our last little encounter.”  
_Our last little encounter_.  
I tense and feel like throwing up all over again at the memory.  
Months ago, the Generals had taken me from Reiner’s castle in the dead of night. I had been locked away in their dungeons for weeks. My nerves had been on edge and my sanity had taken a blow. The Witch Queen’s castle had stripped me of the hope of ever being rescued despite the fact that I knew my friends would never leave me to rot.  
Locked away in that dungeon, I had slowly begun to lose my mind. I had desperately sought for some scrap of something to cling to. I had wanted some sense of companionship or a distraction from what was happening to me-  
And Jinhai had taken advantage of it.  
He had swooped in like a twisted knight in shining armor and provided that distraction.  
Within the frigid walls of the Witch Queen’s castle, he had made a proposition. A twisted one that often kept me awake at night and made me want to vomit whenever I recalled it. I could still hear his voice in my ear that day.  
_**”I’ll keep you warm.”**_  
I wince at the memory involuntarily and take another step back. My hands go for my throat and I dig my nails there.  
“You took advantage of me,” I hiss.  
Jinhai openly laughs. His shoulders shake from the strain of it and he grins in a malicious way. He cocks his head to the side again and raises an eyebrow in amusement.  
“ ‘Took advantage of you?’ Is that the way you remember it? Nonsense, my little bird, I never forced myself on you. Never once did you say no when I arrived at your cell. In fact, if I remember correctly, you said yes-several times. You screamed it every night along with my name.”  
A flash of a memory surfaces in me. One that makes my face burn and nausea return. I claw at it mentally until it disappears then suppress the urge to shudder.  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
I take another step back and dig my nails into my neck deeper. The pain stings and brings some clarity of mind. It serves as a distraction.  
Jinhai moves closer and his hands reach out at his sides. He spreads them wide almost as if becoming me into an embrace.  
“Tell me, my little bird, tell me you do not often dwell on our time together? Tell me you do not remember it as often as I do? That it does not bring you companionship in cold nights?”  
I bare my teeth at him in disgust. “I don’t.”  
My words bounce off him harmlessly. He presses on until he is an arm’s reach away from me. I try to move back but find myself against a tree.  
Crap. I’m stuck.  
My hands move in front of me to keep him at bay and it works. He stops just inches from me. His chest presses into my palm and I can feel his heart beating there. The beat is increasing with his excitement.  
The bastard is getting off on this.  
“You make me want to throw up,” I protest.  
It’s not a lie. I do feel queasy being so close to him-  
But it’s because of what my traitorous body is doing. Despite how my mind screams that this is very, very wrong, my terrible body is shivering. Jinhai is bringing up old memories that I’ve tried to bury to no avail.  
I really do want to throw up.  
Jinhai takes my hand from his chest and squeezes it in a possessive way. He raises it to his lips and bites at my finger. I make a disgusted sound and draw my hand back. He lets me.  
“You can lie all you want, my dear, but I can hear your heartbeat,” he snorts, “it is beating like the wings of a hummingbird. You are as excited right now as you were then.”  
I shake my head, hair flying around me, and grind my teeth.  
“I’m repulsed.”  
“Liar,” he smirks, “You enjoyed our time together. You would not have let me into your cell as often as you did if I were a bad companion. But I am curious about something, my little bird, sate my curiosity?”  
He presses closer and I try to move back until the bark of the tree is almost digging into my back.  
“What?” The question is hissed from behind clenched teeth.  
Jinhai grins in a way that lets me know I’ve made a grave mistake.  
“Was I better than him? Did I satisfy you better than your prince?”  
_Prince._  
The word sends a crashing wave of guilt over me. I take in a sharp breath that hurts my lungs and my teeth slam into my lip drawing blood.  
Iseul. He means Iseul.  
When I was locked away in the Witch Queen’s dungeon, Iseul and I had been just friends. Our relationship bordered on romance then, but it wasn’t at that stage quite yet. For that reason, I could fool myself into thinking that what I was doing with Jinhai wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t cheating, not yet-  
But this is different. This time, the stakes are much, much different.  
Iseul and I are together now, have been for months, and there is so much more to lose.  
I feel repulsed with myself and have to fight the urge to wretch.  
Was this cheating? Was coming here to meet Jinhai more than just treason against Reiner?  
My thoughts come up short at that question and I force myself to think of a correct clap back.  
I find one after a lengthy pause.  
“Iseul is more of a man than you’ll ever be,” I hiss.  
Jinhai laughs and moves so that he is just a breath away from me. I can feel the excitement rippling off him in waves. It mirrors my own emotions.  
Despite how much I wish it weren’t so, I can’t deny that there is something terrible humming underneath my skin.  
Coming here was a huge, huge mistake. If it wasn’t cheating months ago when Iseul and I weren’t together, it is cheating now that we are. This feeling that is slowly consuming me is as bad as the actual act that took place months ago.  
In my war-torn state, I don’t realize until it is much too late that Jinhai has closed the last of the distance between us.  
I only come to my senses when I feel his breath against my mouth. By then it is too late.  
His hands move for my neck, fingers angle my head up, and his eyes bore into me.  
“If that were true, why did you come here? You are not stupid. You knew I did not ask you here to surrender or gossip. So, if your Prince was satisfying you enough, why did you come to me?”  
My breath hitches. I have no answer to that question-  
But I don’t have to bother to find one for it in the end.  
Jinhai moves forward like a striking viper and slams into me. His mouth crushes against mine with such an impact that our teeth clatter. I make a startled sound of protest at the back of my throat.  
My hands move to push him off but he remains firm.  
His kiss is like poison. It burns my mouth, consumes me, and threatens to destroy me.  
I have another brief flash to all those months ago when he was the only thing keeping me sane. Memories surround me. Memories of his touch, his taste, his sounds, overwhelm me.  
I quiver and blind panic overtakes me. I can not surrender to this monster no matter how badly my traitorous body wants it.  
In a desperate attempt to flee, my hands move from his chest to his hair. I give a harsh yank on the strands in an effort to move his head away from me-  
It has the opposite effect. At the tug of his hair, a pleased grunt leaves his throat and he presses closer.  
My hands shake and my body feels weak. I can’t escape him. He is too strong for me to fend off, his mouth is too distracting for me to reject-  
And damn me, I’m not entirely sure I want to.  
In a startling twist, I find myself pressing closer. I don’t kiss him back, the guilt prevents this much, but I abandon my attempts to set myself free.  
Instead, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to suppress the feelings burning underneath my skin.  
He’s right. Jinhai is right. There is a part of me that knew what would happen if I came today, and that very same part of me had brought me here.  
When my lungs begin to burn and I feel lightheaded, I give a harsh bite to his lips. I taste his blood for a fraction of a second before he finally moves back. His finger goes for his bleeding lip but he doesn’t seem to care.  
His gaze is burning even brighter now and I struggle to catch my breath.  
When I do, realize what is happening.  
My back is against the tree, he is in between my legs, and my hands are at as his hair. If anyone were to walk past, they would see the truth.  
The truth that I am no longer fighting this.  
Damn me. I want this. There’s a part of me that wants this.  
Jinhai moves to my neck and I feel his breath brush against there. It sends goosebumps over my skin and I bite my tongue to suppress a sound. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it’s working.  
“You can pretend to be disgusted with me all you want, do so if it soothes the guilt of an adulterer that weighs upon you, but you can not fool me. I know you, little bird, I’ve seen you and felt you and moved in you. I know all that you are and own it too. You can not fool me,” he hisses.  
I clench my jaw as I feel him nip at the skin close to my shoulder. It is not strong enough to leave a mark, a small relief, yet it does send another wave of excitement through me.  
Jinhai continues.  
“You came here because you wanted this. You knew there was no other reason I had called you here. I do not care which side wins this war of ours, but I would still not have called you to surrender or defect. You know that. So, what did you think I called you here for?”  
He moves his head so that he meets my gaze. There is a challenge simmering in his gaze, peeking out behind lust, it burns bright. He knows, like I know, why I came.  
He is right.  
I knew he would not surrender to me, I knew he would not tell me anything to help in the upcoming battle. I knew there was no other reason for that message besides this.  
And I came anyway. I came anyway because a part of me, a terrible part of me that is still locked in that dungeon, wanted this.  
The truth of his statement makes my head hurt. Another wave of guilt careens over me and I clench my teeth.  
I love Iseul. I love him with all my heart and would die for him-  
But there’s still a terrible part of me that remembers what had happened months ago. That part of me refuses to die and holds strong.  
Jinhai is not the kind of man that sees a lonely night. He’s had hundreds of lovers asides from me, but they never grace his bed twice. I, on the other hand, have been the only one that has been with him multiple times.  
And he is the only one of my partners that has such a strong effect on me.  
I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what draws him towards me. It could be because I wear the face of his Queen, or simply because I am the only one of his conquests that put up such a fight before giving in, but he refuses to leave me alone.  
And a part of me doesn’t want him to.  
I don’t know whether it is because he is an enemy, something dangerous to be around, or because he is the forbidden fruit, but damn me I am drawn to him too.  
I make another sound at the back of my throat as he kisses me again. It is brief this time, barely a whisper against my lips, and he withdraws an inch so that he can speak.  
“Give in. Forget your Prince and give in.”  
It is not a command. I can reject it if I want to. I can fight it and listen to my heart as it threatens to burst from the realization that I am destroying what I have with Iseul-  
Or I could follow it. Follow his suggestion and listen to the way my body craves him.  
I grind my teeth together and shiver as his lips move to my neck. My fists knot at his clothing to steady me.  
Another memory of months ago floods me.  
I remember the feeling of being trapped in a cell with nothing but Jinhai to keep me company. I remember every touch and kiss. I remember the pain that gave way to pleasure. I remember the way he had easily put all my past lovers to shame with a single roll of his hips. I remember his sounds and his groans and his pants-  
And damn it all, I let go.  
My instincts scream at me, my heart shatters, and my guilt threatens to overwhelm me, but I give in.  
I bring Jinhai close with a harsh tug and I slam our mouths together again. I let myself go. I let him devour me, let him touch me, and let him draw sounds from me. I give myself to him and take him in turn.  
All the while, my heart pounds at the realization that Iseul will never forgive me if he ever finds out-  
And the realization that I will never forgive myself either.


End file.
